


Unspoken Rules

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot into Aramis' thoughts on relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Shorter than usual but this was a bit of a head canon that I just randomly thought of. A longer one might come up at some point today or tomorrow as I have an idea but I haven't started writing yet

Aramis enjoyed the company of men. Enjoyed the way they worshipped her and enjoyed the way she could escape her life for the few hours with these men. She didn’t often have relationships, unless you counted spending a few days with a single man in bed a relationship. These days or hours in bed were mutually beneficial of course. It gave the man as much of an escape as it did her, whether it be a husband escaping a wife, a man running from work problems or even a man who simply wanted a few hours of fun that would be forgotten in the morning. Aramis enjoyed them all.   
There were clear rules, though. Rules she stuck as a matter of principal. She would never enjoy a colleague even if she desired it. Aramis would also never allow her indiscretions to affect her work and her friend’s husbands were off limits. Though that was easy enough to do as the only female friend she had was Constance and her husband was too much of a weasel for Aramis to stomach longer than 5 seconds in his company. But like all rules, they had been broken. Once.   
When Aramis first met Marsac she’d been nowhere near a saint but she’d also been more carefree than she was now. Back then, she didn’t have specific rules and felt that any man she wanted was fair game. Looking back now, Aramis realised how lucky she’d been to find Marsac when she did. If she didn’t, Aramis didn’t think she would have survived the year she spent in the army. Not least because they had strict rules about having sex with your team mates. But after Savoy, after he’d left her half dead in the snow she had made her rules and she’d never broken them since.   
With D’artagnan it was easy for Aramis to keep her rules, seeing as she saw him more like an annoying younger brother than anything else. Porthos and Athos were different though. She’d been worried about breaking her rules when she’d first met them and that worry only increased when they accepted her and started to become extremely overprotective. But the soft touches and king gestures, coupled with everything they’d gone through over the last 5 years, had made Aramis realise her rules wouldn’t get broken with them.   
So as she climbed out of yet another mans’ bed she didn’t feel any shame. Most men were fair game in her eyes but she would stick to her rules and Aramis would never allow anyone to crawl into her heart the way Marsac had because she wasn’t made of stone and having someone leave her the way he had had stopped her from wanting any sort of relationship. Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you think of anything you want me to write a one shot on, I'll see what I can do


End file.
